Whats wrong with me?
by Animelover4ever1999
Summary: When The Philippines takes her first step into womanhood, it's up to her Big brother America to make her feel better...Or somthing like that. Just a random one-shot to cure my writers block. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Britan's point of view**

"Big Brother!"

Alfred and I jumped at the sound of The Philippines scream. Alfred droped the bagle he was eating and tensed up. He had a look of fear and worry spred across his face. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. When i was raiseing him, I would always get the same look if he ever screamed or cried. I always turned out to be nothing though. But still, everytime we would panic. I guess it just a big brother thing.

The pinding on the stairs signalified Philippines running down the stairs. Alfred turned around quickly. The door leading to the stairs flew open. Phillippines stood in the interance, and i had to surpress a laugh of what Alfred had to deal with.

Phillippines was a pretty girl, her age appearance around 13. Her long brown hair was messy, oviously from a bed head. She wore her pajamas, A grey T-Shirt that had her favor band,(I'm pretty sure it's an american band called green day) and light pink Pajama bottems with smiling faces for the pattern. They top half was stained red. Her green eyes had tears rimming at the edges.

"K-kuya!" She sobbed. "I-I woke u-up and I-I- was B-bleeding! B-But i don't feel any pain or anything!"

Alfreds face turned completely red. I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh. Oh, good luck Alfred. He looked like he was on the verge of a nose bleed.

"I...Um...Ah...Iui?...bu" was is extremly intelagent responce.

Philippines(Her human name is Maylana by the way) started to shake her head. "Whaa! What wrong with me? Am i dying?" She covered her eyes with her hands. "I-i don't want to die, big brother! Big brother? Whats wrong with me?"

Alfred still said nothing, face completly red. I now was chuckling silently.

Maylana started to cry and ran how. She jumped down on Alfreds lap and cryed into his chest constantly sobbing "What wrong with me." Alfred tried to comfort her, but he still was too embarrassed to speek. It didn't help that blood was now staining his pants.

I couldn't control it anymore. I burst out laughing, clutching my ribs as tears ran down my eyes.

Maylana looked over at me with an angry and hurt look. "Why are you laughing? I could be dying you know!"

It took a few minutes for me to stop laughing so i could respond to her question. "Oh, don't worry dear, you are most sertainly not dying."

**Maylana's point of view **

"Oh, don't worry dear, you are most sertainly not dying."

As soon as Mr. Britain said that, i sighed of relief that i'm not dying, but then i started wonding, if i'm not dying, why am i bleeding?

"Then whats wrong with me?"

"oh, don't worry."Mr britan said. "Its actully somthing that happens normaly to girls you age. Alfred, why don't you tell her."

Big brother blushed even brighter than before(If that was even posible). "Uh...Well, you are the one who brought it up Iggy. You should tell her."  
Now it was Arthurs turn to blush. "Umm, but Alfred, you are her big brother, you should be the one to tell her."

Big brother shook his head. "Ah, but Artie, if you think about it, Your my big brother. And if I'm her big brother and your my big brother that makes you her big brother too, and as her oldest big brother you should be the one to tell her."

Arthurs eye went completly white. "Tha-that is completly...I um, i don't think...It's just..."

I was getting tired of watching them argue. "Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on!?"

Big brother sighed. "Okay, i have idea." He pulled out is phone and dialed a number. While it was ringing he turned to he. "May, why don't you go take a shower."

oOoOoOoOo

I got out of the shower 20 minutes later. I changed into some Blue plaid pajama bottems and another Green Day T-shirt (Best band ever!). I brushed out my hair and put it up in a ponytail.

When i went downstairs, Big brother and Arthur were still sitting on the couch, discusing somthing about alien invasions and time travel. As i walked over to them, the doorbell rang. Big Brother got up and awnsered it. The person at the door was Miss. Hungary.

"Alright Alfred" She said as she entered the house. "What was so important that I _had_ to come imetiately.

Big brother whispered somthing in her ear. She then broke out into a wide and toothy grin. With a squeal, she ran up to me top speed and hugged the life out of me.

"Oh my gosh! May! This is soo exciting! Your growing up!"

"M-Miss Hungary! C-Can't B-Breath"

She then released me. "Oh sorry!"

"That's okay. So. can you tell me whats wrong with me?"

"Oh, yes of coarse. See, It's somthing every woman goes though. Its called a mestral cycle, or your period..." She spent the next 10 minutes explaining just about everything having to do with your period and what to do when it happens. I lisened intently, depsite the constant yells from England screaming "Don't tell her in here!"

"Ohhhhhh, i see now. So there's nothinf wrong with me?"

"No, of corse not dear." Hungary said.

I smiled! "Thats great!" Then i turned to Big brother. "Hey Kuya, guess what. Theres nothing wrong with me. But not I'm going to need supplies like tampons and pads. Will you take me shopping for them?"

When i opened my eyes, Big brother wasn't sitting on the couch anymore.

"Big brother? Where'd you go?"

**Maria's point of view**

"I'm coming! I'm Coming!" I called to the knocking on me door. When i opened it, i was surprized to see who was standing their.

"America?"

He laughed nervously. "Uhh, hi mexico!"

His face was as red as a tomato(I should know. I was raised by spain). He was nervously sweating and was laughing like he was embarrased about somthing. He kept rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did Philippines get her period?"

"Yes"

"Come on in."

**I have no idea where that came from. I was just really bored. Well, anywhom. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone wanted a sequel so here it is.**

**America's point of view.**

Paper work really sucks. Especially when you've been working non stop all day and just want to take a break and go to bed. What time is it now, like 9:45?

Suddenly, I hear a sqeaul come from upstairs. I figured it was just Philippines. Just recently, Hungary introduced her to yaoi and now she's obsessed.(Thank's a lot Liz!)

The squeal was followed by a yelp, then a scream, then a another squeal. There was a loud thump then what sounded like jumping around. Now there was was a scream, sounding kind of like those Dragon ball Z guys when there shooting an energy beam. Suddenly,there was a loud crash and an "ow!"

I pushed aside my paper work and went upstairs to see what May was doing to cause all this noise. I came to her door and knocked.

"Hey? May? You okay?"

I hurt a grunt from the other side of the door, followed by another thump. "Not really! I could use some help in here!"

I opened the door and blushed brightly.

May was in her pajama bottoms, but no top. She did have a bra on (thank God). Her hands were all tangled up behind her back, one of her legs was kicked up like she had almost tripled and her hair was an absolute mess.

She groaned. "My bra is stuck!"

I froze. My face heat up to probably the temperature of England's oven. So, here I am, standing in the doorway of my little sisters room staring at her trying to take a bra off.

"Don't just stand there, Big Brother, help me!"

I shook off my trace and went to help her. I went behind her and took the latch of her bra. I pulled it. It didn't come undone. I tried again. Nothing. And again. Nothing.

"It's stuck."

"Oh, really? Wow, I didn't know that!"

I gave it another pull, harder this time. Nothing. I tried untangling the strap then try again. That didn't work. Then I tried to simply pull it off over her head. That didn't work because of all the tuning around she did while trying to get it off, she had put herself in a position where her boobs are literally stuck.

I grunted. "I can't get this off."

"Well, go get some pliers or something!"

I gave it some thought. "Don't move." I said. I walked downstairs to the basement where I keep all my tools. I grabbed to pliers and went back to May 's room. When I got there, she had followed my orders and hadn't moved.

"Stay still. This may hurt"

I pulled the latch with the pliers, It moved slightly. I gave it another pull, then another, then another.

"Oh, ow! Your crushing my boobs!"

"Almost off." I pulled it one more time. The latch came off and I fell backwards on the bed. May sighed with relief. She quickly put her shirt on and turned back to me.

"Thanks big brother!"

I groaned as I got up off the bed. "Were switching you to sports bras."


End file.
